


Help me

by BJWinchester



Series: Harley What were you thinking. [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-26
Updated: 2017-10-21
Packaged: 2018-11-19 09:53:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11310924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BJWinchester/pseuds/BJWinchester
Summary: The Harley series seemed to do pretty good so I'm gonna go back to those.





	1. Harley Singer

You pulled your ( color) Harley Davidson up infront of the bar and slipped off. You could feel a few of the locals, that were standig around the parking lot, Eyeing you as you slipped off the helmont revealing (y/hc) hair. You were tired you had been on the road for what seemed like forever and all you wanted was a stif drink before heading to the local run down, barely livable motel.  
You ignored the scattered hey baby comments and pushed inside. You removed your dark glasses and your eyes did their best to adjust as you made your way to the bar. 

"What can I get you?" a Tall man with broad shoulders and brown hair asked from behind the bar. His eyes looked glazed as if he had a few himself. 

"Screw driver, heavy on the screw please." you say. He gave a nod and turned away. 

"Is she gonna hog him all night?" A woman to you right asked her friend. You glanced at her. 

"Me?" you asked confused. 

 

"No.. Her." the woman said. You turned and saw a tall busty blonde talking to a man in a dark suit. He had short brown hair and he was leaned in close to the femal across from him. His back was to you but you kind of had a feeling you knew who he was. 

"What does she have that we don't?" the other woman asked. 

"Mor like what doesn't he have. Someone like that wouldn't even give any of us a glance." A third woman joined the conversation. The man turned and signaled at the bar tender. Your heart lept. 

 

"Oh I don't know, if you ask me it's all about being assurtive. I bet I could go right over there, introduce myself and he'd forget all about what's her." 

"Sorry honey, your cute, but your no Molly Parks. All she has to do is blink and men are falling over her." the first woman says with a smile. 

"Watch this." you say picking up your drink. You walk to the table, saying nothing you set your drink on the table. Dean tore his eyes away from the woman just long enough to glance at you. 

"Tha....." his words cut off when he sees you. 

"Hey, handsome come here often?" you ask. He stares at you as if he seen a ghost, then slowly a smile spread across his face. 

"Mind if I Join you?" you ask. Dean stood and pulled you to a him in a gentle hug. When he pulled away he smiled at you. 

"Sit." he said you took the chair between the two the young girl looking none to happy that you were invading her space.

"Hi." you say sweetly. 

"Oh, This is ..... uh...." Dean stammered over his words. 

"Molly." the woman said annoyed. 

"Right, I knew that. This is Harley." Dean said not taking his eyes off of you. 

"Nice to meet you Molly." you say. The girl gives a small snort and you kind of feel bad for her. 

"When the hell did you get here?" Dean asked not taking his eyes off of you. 

"Like two minutes ago. Where's Sam?" you ask sipping your drink. 

"Probably somewhere with his nose in a book." Dean teased. You smile back at him. There is a warm feeling deep inside you and a part of you wants to pull him close and kiss the hell out of him. 

"I take it your here working." you say 

"Yeah, you?" he asked. 

"I caught wind, thought I'd poke around abit. But since you and Sam beat me to it I should probably keep moving." you say downing your drink. 

"Why? You should stay, help us out." he said. "We can go back to the motel." 

"Now? What about your date?" you ask. 

You both glance toward the woman only to find her gone. 

"Guess she had something else to do." Dean said standing up. You stand and glance at the other women at the bar staring in disbelief You give a small shrug as Dean takes your hand and leads you away. You can tell by the looks on their faces that you just may have given them a little more self confidence. 

 

You followed Dean on your bike to the motel. You parked your bike next to the Impala and followed Dean toward the room door. He kept glancing at you amazed. 

"Dean you keep looking at me as if I'm going to disapear." you say 

"I can't help it, it's been Years." he says. 

"4 and a half, to be exact." you say. The last time you saw your dad was when your father was killed. Not that you blamed them, well maybe at first you did, but now it was more like trying to keep the hurt and pain from creeping up on you. 

Your father had been killed while helping Dean and Sam fight a pain in the ass monster called a Liviathen. The pain of loosing him and not being able to stop it, or to say good by sent you angrily into a solitude depression. Dean looked at you as if he wanted to say something to you but instead he turned and unlocked the door. 

 

"Sam, You'll never guess what I found." Dean said 

"I hope it's better than what I have." he said sounding frustrated. Dean moved and you stepped through the door way. 

 

Sam

Sam stared in disbelief. His tall Lanky body stood and was soon wrapping you in a comforting hug. 

"What are you doing here?" He asked when he finally pulled away. YOu shrugged. 

"I heard about the dead girls, and Thought I'd come check it out. Then Low and behold, Who do I run into Mr Dean Winchester of all people." you say smiling. 

"This is going to be so great working together again. I missed you Harley, we both have. " Sam said, 

"And I've missed you both also." You say half smiling.


	2. At First glance.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry I have let so many of my stories go. My daughter passed and I just haven't had the enjoyment to write Like I use to. I will try to get back into it. :(

Dean stepped into the Belle High school and side stepped the several teenagers that seemed to freeze when they saw him. 

"Holy shit." One girl said as the girl next to her giggled nervously. Dean Smoothed his blue suit before stepping into the principal's office. 

"Can I help you?" the older woman behind the desk asked. 

"I'm agent Shipp, I'm here to see Principal Wise." he said flashing his badge. 

"Just a moment." she said getting up and heading into the office. 

Dean glanced over his shoulder at the kids filing down the hall way. 

"Go on in." the woman said. 

Dean gave a nodd then headed through the door. 

"Agent Shipp, How may I help you?" The Principal asked shaking Deans hand. 

"Like I mentioned on the phone I have some questions reguarding the three girls that attended your school." Dean said taking a seat across from his desk. 

"Yes, well I'm not sure what help I can be. " The principal replied. 

"Well, first what were the girls like? Were they friends, did they hang out togehter?" Dean asked. Mr Wise looked at him surprised. 

"Well Janie Parks was an honor student, Never missed a day of school." Wise told him. 

"Popular?" Dean asked. The principal shrugged. 

"I don't know if you would call her popular." He said. 

"Really? Was she bullied?" Dean asked. 

"No not that I know of. She only had a couple of friends that I could ever see her with." Wise told him. 

"And who would that be?" 

"Tracey Williams for one, the two were really good friends, almost like sisters. And then a new girl Jessica Arch. She had only been here a couple of months but they seemed to be hitting it off." He told Dean. 

"I see and the other girls Tiffany Pillar, and Grace Chan?" Dean asked. 

"Tiffany was your average student, Grades weren't perfect but passing Not popular but not unliked. Just average. And Grace Chan.. She was a loner, didn't see her with to many kids now that I think about it." Wise Said. 

"Did they know each other?" Dean asked. 

"Sure, they were all juniors, and in a school this size everyone pretty much knows everyone." He replied. 

"Were any of the girls ever in trouble, fights anything like that?" Dean asked. Wise shook his head. 

"No not that I am aware of." 

"Agen I am a little confused. Are the police thinking their deaths are connected with the school somehow?" Wise asked. 

'"We are just trying to find out what happened and to do that we have to check every possible connection." He told him. 

"Well as far as here at school everything was normal. " Wise said. 

"How about their home lives?" Dean asked. The Principal squinted at Dean. 

"Home? I don't know, I mean Tiffany's mother is a nurse. Her father was military killed about a year ago in active duty. Grace lives with her Grandparents. I believe both her parents were killed in a car accident when she was 8, and Janie was being raised by her father." The principal said. 

"Her mother was she involved in her life?" Dean asked. 

"I don't know, her father never spoke of her mother and personally I never asked." He told him. 

"I see." Dean said. 

"Excuse me Principal Wise, you are needed in the teachers lounge." the secretary said sticking her head inside the door.

"You'll have to excuse me Agent." Wise said getting up. Dean did the same. 

"Of course if you think of anything else please let me know." Dean said handing him a card. 

"I will thank you." Wise said as Dean left. 

You step into the school music room as the bell rang. How you let the winchesters talk you into this you had no idea. You hated school when you were in it yet here you were playing teacher. Heads looked up at you as you approached the front of the class. 

"Hello everyone, I am Miss Singer. I'll be your sub for the next few days." you say. 

"Where's Mr Plank?" A 17 yr old pimply faced boy asked confused. 

"Mr Plank won a trip to Vegas, so while he's off on vacation I will be covering for him." you say. 

"Wait your last name is Singer, and your the music Teacher?" a preppy girl asked. 

"Yeah, cool hu?" you joke. They all looked at you as if you were from space. You wore your Jeans and a Ac/Dc shirt along with your black boots. 

"You don't look like a teacher." another girl chimed. 

"well thank you." you say. 

"I'm sure I will know everyone's name before I leave but for now can you tell me what exactly Mr Plank had you practicing?" you ask. 

"Mozart." A young Asian boy said. 

"Mozart? Really? Why?" you asked before you could stop yourself. The class looked at you confused. 

"Becaus Mozart was a great composer." The same boy replied. 

'Um yeah, but he has nothing on the real classics. Like Jovi, or Arrow Smith." you joked. A few kids chuckled. While the others looked at you as if you had just grown a third head. 

"Ok. Who says we give Mozart a rest and take a little trip to A time when Music was Totally awesome?" You ask. You lean against the small desk at the front of the class. 

"My Grandmother isn't going to like this." the asian boy replied. 

"What's your name?" You ask kindly. 

"Matthew Chan." he replied. 

"Chan? Were you related to Grace Chan?" you ask. 

"She was my sister." he says sadly as the room got awkwardly quiet. 

"No Chan, she's still your sister. Even if she has passed you remember that." you say. He gives a small nodd. 

"Now About the greats, shall we start with AC/Dc?" you ask pointing to your shirt. The entire class laughed as you relaxed a bit. 

Sam Winchester stood awkwardly in the kitchen of Keith Parks. 

"Sorry agent." Keith said as he entered the room. 

"That's ok." Sam said Mr Parks pointed to a chair at the table and Sam sat down. 

"What can I help you with?" The man asked. He was tall about 5 foot 12 with slightly balding black hair. His Brown eyes were clearly tired. 

"I just wanted to ask you and your wife a few questions regarding your daughter Janie." Sam said. The man looked at him uncomfortably. 

"My wife died when Janie was a baby." he said. 

"Oh I'm sorry I didn't know." Sam said. 

"Its ok, the only thing that gives me a bit of comfort is knowing my two girls are finally together." Kieth said sadly.

"Um Mr Park, I am very sorry for your loss. I just need to know a few things." Sam said softly. 

"Like?" Kieth asked. 

"Did Janie Hang out with or speak alot of the other two girls Tiffany and Grace?" Sam asked. 

"No actually I don't remember ever meeting them." he said. 

"How about her other friends? Do you know if Tiffany and Grace shared any friends with your daughter?" Sam asked

"I don't know. I think they may have been at her friend Jessica's sleep over a couple of weeks ago. But I don't know how good of friends they were." Kieth said. Sam jotted down the information. 

"MR Parks had Janie been depressed or showed any kind of strange behavior in the last few weeks?" Sam asked. 

"No.. I mean I work alot, but her sister was always here, she would have noticed I'm sure." He told him

"Did any of her friends ever mention her aking odd?" Sam asked. 

"My Daughter was not depressed Agent, she wasn't suicidal, she didn't do drugs. She didn't hang out with the wrong crowd." Kieth insisted. 

"Of course." Sam replied. 

"My daughter was a good girl, did her homework, got good grades. Wanted to go to harvard and be a dr to cure cancer." he said. 

"I'm sure she perfect." Sam said awkwardly. 

"No she wasn't perfect, but she was pretty damn close." Kieth said. 

"Had she ever mentioned bullies?" Sam asked. 

"No, not to me." Mr Parks said. 

"I see." Sam said.

"My daughter was killed agent, and the freaking cops keep saying triple suicide. But she wouldn't do that. She loved life. I don't know about the other girls, like I said I didn't know them. But My daughter was going to be a DR." He said sternly. 

"I understand sir, I'm trust trying to help." Sam said. 

"You want to help? You find the son of a bitch that killed my daughter and those other girls and you nail his all to the highest tree." Kieth said angrily. Sam sighed and got up knowing that as angry as this man was he wasn't going to get anywhere. 

"If you think of anything or hear anything, please call me." Sam said handing the man a card. " and again I am very sorry for your loss." He said before leaving.


	3. Green eyed Monster

You glanced at the clock, and saw that the bell was about to ring. 

"Ok guys. I want you all to write me a report for tomorrow. " You said. The entire class moaned. 

"I know, I know. But it won't be that bad." You assure them as you pick up a coffee can you had brought in with you. 

"I have in here names of some of the greatest bands and singers the 80's ever produced." You say shaking the can so they can hear the paper rattle. 

"You are going draw a name out of this can, and then tomorrow I expect a report at least 500 words please, on your favorite song from this composer and why. I want to know how this song made you feel, did you connect on a personal leval? Or was it just the music it's self?" You said as you walked down the rows of desk letting each child take a piece of paper out of the can. You stopped next to a small blonde named heather and she slipped her hand in she pulled out a paper.

"Who's Pink Floyd?" she asked you sucked in a deep breath pretending to be shocked. 

"Are you serious? What do your parents keep you locked in a basement or something?" you tease She shook her head no as others chuckled. 

"Brick in the wall?" you ask she looked at you blindly. 

"How can you eat your pudding if you don't eat your meat?" you say. 

"I don't have any pudding." she replied. 

"Oh my God, I've come just intime." you moan as you finish your rounds. You stopped at Eric Chans desk. 

"My Grand mother will not like this." he said you sighed and pulled out the last paper- you flipped it over and picked up the pen on the desk.

"Look Chan- If she has a problem with it she can call me ok?" you say writting your number down. 

"Can I call you?" Heather asked you looked at the kids starring at you. 

"Seriously kids, this isn't rocket science. Go on you tube, I know you all know what that is... And look up who ever you have and bring me back that damn report you idjits." you said as the bell rang. The kids shuffled out of their desks. 

"Did you really just call a bunch of kids Idjits?" Deans voice asked. 

"It is what it is." you say with a grin. 

"Miss Singer?" A boy said stopping at your desk. 

"Yes Tommy?" you asked. The boy shifted under Deans stare. 

"Um I think you made a mistake, you gave me a food not a band." he says showing you his paper. 

The words meatloaf shown from the paper. You glanced at Dean who shook his head. 

"See what I mean," you say to him. You look back at the student. 

"Tommy, I didn't make a mistake. Meatloaf is an amazing band, you are going to love them, very deep words Very deep. " you say handing the paper back to him. Dean watched the boy walk out confused. 

"Wow." he says. 

"I know, Kids today just don't know good music, it's a shame." you say. 

Dean smiled at Harley. He had missed her spunk, he smile, her everything. He knew she blamed them for Bobby's death, Not that she would come right out and say it but he knew her had since they were kids and that alone gave them a bond like no other. 

" you talk to that Chan kid?" Dean asked her. 

"Not really but I will tell you that apparently his Grandmother doesn't like anything." Harley told him. Dean locked eyes with her. 

"We haven't talked to her yet. I was going to head over there now. He tells her as kids start to file back into the classroom. 

"I will leave you to your work Miss Singer." Dean teased. 

"Thanks." she replied with an eye roll. 

"Hello Class, I'm your sub, Miss singer. Now what do you say we rock this place?" Harley said. Dean stopped and looked at her from the door way with a smile before heading to the Chan's 

Sam 

Sam sat at the motel going over the police report. None of it made any sense the girls didn't really have anything in common, nor did they have any reason to kill their selves especially in a suicide pack. There had to be a connection but what, the only thing he could come up with was the fact that they had all lost either one or both of their parents, but that was years ago before any of them even really knew each other, so angry spirit didn't seem to fit the profile. . He closed the file, and ran his hand over his dark wavy mane. 

"Think Sam." he said to himself. He looked down at the smiling pictures of the girls. Each one was found at Madison Lake with their wrist cut. A few bruises were found here and there on each victim like they had been fighting at one point. But it was ruled that it they were old wounds. Sam pulled out the note that was found laying between the girls. 

"It's better this way." was all it said. Sam pulled out a newspaper clipping of the day that the girls were found. It showed the crime scene and people looking horrified. His eyes stopped on a girl standing off to the side. He looked closer, She was out of place, she didn't belong there mostly because everyone looked shocked, everyone except her she was actually smiling. 

Harley walked into the motel room and flung herself onto the bed. 

"I hate school." she said. Sam smiled. 

"Rough day?" he asked. You look up at him and groan. 

"Boring day, I swear I had 5 dif classes and only about half were tolorable." you replied. 

"You have any luck?" you ask. 

"Do you know this girl?" he asked showing you the picture. 

"No I don't think so. She's not in any of my classes anyway." you tell him. "Why she important?" 

"Look at her hand." he said handing you a magnyfing glass. You looked down and saw a weird emblem on the girl's right wrist. 

"Kind of young for a tat isn't she?" you ask. 

"Not just any tat. It means Jealous." Sam replied. 

"Why would a 12 yr old girl have a tat of the symbol Jealousy?" you ask. 

"Better question, Why is she there at that time, smiling?" Sam asked. 

 

"

.


End file.
